


Donuts & Spring Daisies

by ColtsAndQuills



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, I'd rather let you decide, Other, Platonic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow falls on the sleepy town of Twin Peaks, stirring unexpected memories in the mind of Sheriff Harry Truman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts & Spring Daisies

Powdered sugar. Overnight it had been dusted over the world with a baker's artful eye, transforming the town's stores into a line of frosted gingerbread houses.

Along sidewalks, freshly bloomed petals curled into silver feathers, and the Double R's windows boasted a display of glistening diamond. Soon the day's traffic would dirty it up, but for now it glimmered, pristine and sparkling.

But more than silver and diamonds, it was sugar, and it made the sheriff think of him.

As of today, Special Agent Dale Cooper had been missing for approximately three months, two weeks and 76 hours. Despite that, Harry walked into the station every morning expecting to see the young man perched on the edge of a desk, bright eyes deciphering mysteries in the blackboard scribbles, untangling answers to riddles that the others weren't even aware existed. Ever since Dale's arrival, hardly a workday had passed when Harry returned home without finding the white powder stuck to his jeans, his case files, sometimes even his hat (and how the hell did he manage that?). It irritated him, but he always forgot to be annoyed as soon as Dale slid a chocolate-glazed ring across the table, his smile as white as the sugar dusting his lips.

Pulling a sip from his steaming coffee mug, Harry looked out over the white landscape and wished that spring would return soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LiteraryFanfiction's](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/journal/Themed-Fan-Fiction-Challenge-1-593766485) Weekly Themed Challenge: Metaphors.


End file.
